


Something's Fishy

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ashe with anxiety??? But it's minor, Blind Date, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Ashe is worried another blind date will go badly, as most of those Markus sets up do, but then she meets her date.





	

“Markus, are you sure this will be okay?”

Ashe could hear him grinning on the other side of the line. “Aesling, when have I ever steered you wrong?”

“What about Kyr?”

“The shirt you were wearing was stained anyway, you didn’t need it.”

“I also didn’t need it burned.” Someone walking by gave her an odd look, but she ignored it, leaning her elbows on her knees as she sat on the park bench, eyes on the brickwork floor that made the path. “What about Harlock?”

“Okay I didn’t know about her connection to your family-”

“What about Thog?”

“Hey, I can’t be held accountable for that! You never talk about your work, how was I supposed to know he was your boss!? Besides, it worked out well in the end, right?”

Ashe’s brain supplied the memory of walking in on Markus and Thog kissing in the broom closet, and Markus didn’t even live near the hospital Ashe worked in.

“I thought we said we would never speak of that.”

“That’s not the point, the point is the blind dates I set up for you haven’t been that disastrous.”

“Xin.”

A pause. “Okay, you got me there, Xin was a bad idea all around, but that’s universal. What I’m saying is, you wouldn’t be going on this date if you didn’t trust me.”

He had a point, but Ashe would never admit it. She let out a sigh. “Alright, alright. What did you set up for us?”

“I sent you tickets to the aquarium.” Her phone buzzed in her hand almost as if on cue.  “And there’s a restaurant nearby. Cheap, but not too cheap and not fast food, but not really too classy. It’s perfect!”

She shook her head. “You… You put too much effort into things.”

A new voice replied. “Oh, really, I was worried I did…”

Ashe’s head snapped up to look at the woman standing before her. She was… incredibly cute in her off-the-shoulder white top and red skirt. Ashe suddenly felt underdressed in her dark jeans and green shirt that had the least holes and stains and that wasn’t scrubs. She looked down, a bit dejected and Ashe couldn’t stand up quick enough.

“No, no, no, no! I wasn’t talking about you, I didn’t even see you – I mean, I was talking to my friend, the one who sent me up on this… not that I don’t want to be here! Not that at all! I just… I’m giving you the worst first impression, aren’t I?”

Ashe could hear the tinny laughter of Markus on the other end, seeming to enjoy Ashe’s deep embarrassment, but that didn’t matter as the woman looked up and gave Ashe a small smile.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t believe in first impressions anyway. People are too complicated for that.”

Ashe nodded, briefly stunned by seeing this woman smile. She brought the phone up to her ear, mumbling out a quick, “OkayI’vegottogoMarkustalktoyoulateryoupieceofshitbye,” before shoving her phone in her pocket.

Her date looked unphased. “So, what’s your name?”

“Uh, Aesling, but Ashe is fine.”

“That’s a very pretty name.” Ashe found herself blushing. “My name is Firi. So, here are we going to go?”

“Um, the aquarium, a-and there’s a restaurant nearby. Do- Do you want to eat now or later?”

“Hmmm,” she gave it some serious thought. “I already ate, so I’ll have to see after if I’m hungry.”

“Okay, okay, so do you want to go there now?”

Firi nodded. “So, which way is it?”

“Um… uh…” Ashe reached back into her pocket and looked up the tickets Markus sent her… which gave her no address. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m not sure. I haven’t been there and I haven’t lived here for a while. It must be nearby, but…”

“It’s fine, it’ll be an adventure!” Ashe felt her bubbling anxiety calm down as her date actually seemed okay that she didn’t know where the aquarium was.

“Okay... okay. Well then, let’s try and find this place.”

“Okay!” Firi picked a direction and started walking.

Ashe took a few quick steps before she was in step with her date. They exited the park and turned up the street, with no real direction besides looking for fish. For a minute, only the sounds of the city filled the silence between them, and Ashe felt anxiety bubbling in her chest again, feeling the pressure to make conversation, but she had _already_ word-vomited enough today, and she really wanted to impress Firi-

But she ended up being the one to break the silence. “So, what do you do?”

“Oh, I, um, I’m a nurse at the city hospital and-”

“No, no, no, I meant what do you _do_ , like, what do you do to be you?”

Huh, no date had ever opened up with that question, but when she saw Firi’s curious expression, Ashe felt her mouth speaking on its own accord. “I, um, sketch a bit.”

“Ooooh, what do you sketch?”

Ashe felt herself flush a bit and she was suddenly happy it was dusk. “Mostly landscapes, but I have tried to map out the park… it didn’t go so smoothly.”

“That’s still a noble effort! I sketch a wide variety of things, but usually living things.”

“Oh, that’s really cool!” She was briefly brought out of the conversation as she thought she saw something… fishy out of the corner of her eye. It ended up being a fish shaped sign for a bait and tackle shop. Firi looked up as well.

“Well, we found something fishy,” Firi said.

Ashe laughed. “Yeah, now we just have to find the live fish.”

“Do you think they would be that sadistic to put a fishing shop by an aquarium?”

“I don’t think so-” Ashe stopped herself as she looked around, eyes settling on one doorway, “but apparently, they are sadistic enough to put it across the street.”

Firi looked where she was looking and, sure enough, the bright and colorful sign for the aquarium stood out like a sore thumb amongst the normal stores. She beamed and grabbed onto Ashe’s hand. “Let’s go!” Ashe let herself be pulled, trying not to focus on how much she enjoyed feeling Firi’s warm hand against her cold ones.

She made a mental note to give Markus something nice for setting up this date.

**Author's Note:**

> get it? cause fishe (Firi/Ashe) and fish???? this was fun and i hope i got Firi’s speech/personality down. I would’ve written more, but idk how you make looking at fish fun to read about ^^;


End file.
